


事不过四

by manju0305



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manju0305/pseuds/manju0305
Summary: 金博洋有个偶像，叫羽生结弦他想和他成为朋友，很好很好的那种他给自己四次机会，他能成功吗?*现实向*ooc*开放式结局*可能偏向于清水友情向





	事不过四

金博洋有个偶像，叫羽生结弦

他想和他偶像成为朋友，很好很好的那种

金天天一点头绪也没有，直到他世锦赛上了领奖台，得到了偶像的抱抱

哇，此生无憾了

可是一个选手之间互相祝贺的公式性拥抱就能算是朋友了吗?

金天天不觉得

 

为什么没有人告诉他天总今天有小奖牌颁奖这个东西?!

他并不知道，也已经后悔莫及了自己心血来潮买羽绒服，总之看着录像里羽生听到自己来不了哭笑不得的表情，觉得自己在偶像这里印象大约一落千丈

呃，可能本来也没有什么很好的印象?

 

升组以来的三年里他为了这件事努力无数

好像不太准确，因为对滑冰的热爱努力无数，但感到疲乏难耐时，关于成为很好的朋友这件事似乎是他的最大动力

 

喜欢?

金博洋从来没思考过那究竟算什么

 

平昌冬奥会是金博洋的第一届奥运

很可能会是羽生结弦的最后一届

他没想过羽生什么时候退役的问题，那人是个传奇，传奇似乎是永远不会被淡忘的

他们的互动前所未有的多，集体跳坑速滑，快乐冰壶，他扯下他的帽衫，也拉下自己并没有帽子的运动服……以至于他差点觉得此时一句表白也顺风顺水了

他只一下子想，我想和再他一起站领奖台

此时此地

只有这样，才有资本说出那句话吧

 

旧时的那句天天加油也是前所未有的清晰

自由滑出分的时候他格外亢奋，差点在摄像机前流下泪来，太累了，这一个经历伤病、跌宕起伏的赛季或是十来年的花滑生涯，他知道自己对于国家不可多得，于是想拼尽全力获得再好一点的成绩

宇野昌磨的成绩出来时他又几乎失落到恍惚，像是失去了救命稻草

太累了

于是就毫无防备的得到羽生的拥抱

一个不够?那就两个

他却完全振作不起来

 

赛后采访里他终于流下眼泪

可是总要有个解释的吧

“…呃，因为想到妈妈，每次比赛她都跟着我奔波…”

 

他们也曾笑着谈起这年的世锦赛，羽生说因为脚伤大约不会参加，正是你们的好机会，博洋回答一定努力

他害怕他在心里许诺，一定一定要证明给他看

 

冬奥结束，再在视频里看到羽生笑着说认为博洋能做到五周跳，他忽然意识到这或许是唯一的和他并肩站在奥运领奖台的机会了。

不怕迢迢千里，只怕一步之遥

“…你已经为国家创造历史了，也发挥出了自己的真实水平，为什么还这么难过呢?”

最痛苦的是阵痛中留有一丝兴奋

那是几乎真实的幻想

“我就快可以了”

但事实万分遗憾的是不能够

 

米兰世锦赛来得很快，以一流运动员的素养，他很快从平昌的遗憾抽身。

短节目给分似乎出奇的低

他没多想，自由滑也尽全力准备

和那位的比较总是不可避免，这次如果成绩不佳，他还有没有资格和他相提并论?

他想心安理得的和他共同出现

他还是过于理想化，只要有人想，相提并论总是不需要资格的

 

胃疼是突如其来的

和早有准备而做好措施的脚伤不同，六练就快结束的时候才(可能因为水土不服?他想)疼起来。

摔倒总是挫人志气的

五次

他咧嘴笑

 

他并不信教，却曾在教堂外默默祈求

“他几乎放弃了”

 

外训是他留给自己的最后一次机会

小奖牌都能忘记，冬奥都无法突破极限，米兰没能证明自己，他听到能去加拿大的消息是狂喜的。

四月的冰演见到了布莱恩教练，感到前程希望大增之余，他又想到那个人

布莱恩教练说他在去日本度假时已经把消息告诉羽生，他表示欢迎和祝贺

博洋想，您太懂了

我想和他成为朋友，很好很好的那种

有了蟋蟀俱乐部的帮助，站在巨人的肩膀上，一起上领奖台的机会也会很多吧

如果还是几乎朝夕相处，抬头不见低头见的生活，他们会熟络，就像现在的费尔南德兹和羽生一样，无尽的问候和肢体接触，不用摆在摄像机面前的笑脸…

他几乎不敢想了

看着羽生穿着训练服的矫健身形，一起挑战4a，“羽生结弦的师弟”“金博洋的师兄”“都出自布莱恩.奥瑟教练门下”…他想，这算不算打上独有的标记

也算是给相提并论了个资格吧?

 

随着蟋蟀俱乐部集训的日子越来越近，博洋热切地企盼着

 

“…你好?我知道这时候说可能有点打击到你了…博洋，有些不好透露的原因，你暂时不能去蟋蟀俱乐部了…”

啊?

他知道的有点晚

这之前他行踪不定，去加拿大编舞的飞机上拍的照片已经让冰迷高兴得上蹿下跳，中间莫名的似乎和张鹤回了国却没有参加天津的活动，被路人拍到在哈尔滨，又出了组潮牌大片

一瞬间他有一千句一万句的怨言，国际知名花滑杂志的采访和被各大媒体转发的通讯，以及国内外粉丝的比自己更甚的兴奋和期待，它们一齐对他说:为什么不去了?你怎么办?

可是一切都在看见来电显示下黄页的备注中化为无物。

“冰协”也好，“总局”也好

他都背负不了

“不好透露的原因”，这种事也不是第一次了

可是为什么这么难过呢?

 

他们还是会被相提并论的，他也看见了

“金博洋有意蹭羽生结弦热度?‘天生一对’引热议”

“金博洋放弃到执教羽生结弦、费尔南德兹的布莱恩.奥瑟处训练，申雪:尊重运动员意愿”

“金博洋放弃外训，可不是烂泥扶不上墙?不破不立，看看当年的羽生是怎么过来的…”

他想起来，老铁们说自己还有个外号叫金19来着

那时他几乎破罐破摔，19怪难听，凑个整多好啊

 

行吧，尊重运动员的意愿

 

他翻了翻排得满满的日程表，不知道为什么一下子想起矮小纤细的小男孩最初最初的愿望

“…做成功的花滑选手，拿很多很多的金牌…”

是啦，大言不惭许下梦想是2022拿到奥运金牌的又是谁呢

那关于羽生呢?你最后怎么想?

在自己的评论区无故常常出场的那位大人，被粉丝戏称为互相的粉丝后援会会长，调侃自己有五周跳的希望的采访，若无其事买了同款耳机，颁奖台上毫无痕迹的搂抱，拉下了自己连帽衫的那双手…

“花滑运动员有很多同性恋呢”

“是这样”

“那么你呢?”

“…我不是”

似乎还是带着尴尬而惊奇的笑容的

你怎么想?

是神的话，就好好在神坛随遇而安吧

偶像的话，就当做目标好好的、脚踏实地的努力吧

——不要再施舍明明根本无法触及的希望了啊

你怎么想?

已经是明摆着不可能的事情，你还要自己怎么想?

 

“继续恶俗的独角戏与爱情幻想或是继续你对事业的追求，你总要选一个的吧?”

“就不能…还同时…”

“那这三年，你看呢?”

“还是你相信时间能使鬼推磨，他总能给你个好结局?”

 

博洋咬着嘴唇笑起来

芬兰站，要拿奖牌，和他一起

仅此而已了?

仅此而已了。


End file.
